Driven Elsewhere
by RemusJohnLupinFan
Summary: After Orion and Walburga Black receive their memory back they find out a death eater/doctor took their baby girl away and hid her among muggles. After a quick revenge they rescue her from a sick twisted home. This powerful girl will be able to wiggle into the hearts of Walburga and Orion and bring Regulus and Sirius closer as young boys, changing a couple things..Sounds Good?
1. Author's Note

Heads up here guys.

First I want to embarrassingly say this is my first story on FF. So please I would love a little guidance ;D

This story is where the Black Family discovers a their lost child a daughter named Elizabeth Black they rescue her from a sick twisted home where she was adopted. Elizabeth abused and traumatized.

In this story Regulus and Sirius are twins and they get along. Regulus is Ravenclaw Sirius is still Gryffindor. Marauders still exist. Regulus joins.

Elizabeth will join Hogwarts a year later meeting the marauders along with her own friends. Most pairings will be the same James/Lily definitely still there. Elizabeth will change a lot of things during the marauders era… Regulus/Severus ..? How does that sound?

I would really love to hear your guys' opinions on what I'm planning out.


	2. Chapter 1 Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters the credit goes to the queen herself J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money or other methods of payment or profit while writing this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J.K. Rowling.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The weather outside of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was perfect for two boys to play Quidditch outside with their father in the large strictly fenced backyard.

six years old Regulus Black caught the junior sized quaffle heavily against his chest stumbling slightly he tossed it heartedly at his grinning identical twin brother. He wiped a lock of wavy dark brown hair off his sweaty forehead and out of his eyes. His dark eyes scanned the ground for a surprisingly timed golden snitch that would be his job as the seeker to find before a quaffle was thrown into one of goal posts on either side of the field by his brother or father. six year old Sirius who is forty-five seconds older than Regulus (at least Regulus was constantly reminded about by Sirius) captured the quaffle graciously in his hands. He winked at his dark eyed brother knowingly who blushed lightly at the teasing gesture knowing his clumsiness at catching the quaffle was being poked fun at. Sirius' ink black curly hair flipped as the said grey eyed child turned sharply facing his panic stricken father who was tense after his son's reckless maneuver.

"Oi! Father catch me if you can." The near seven year old daringly shouted and turned around racing off towards the one large animated goal post at the end of the field.

Orion Black rolled his similar grey eyes towards the slowly darkening sky. Regulus cheered his brother on but quickly faltered to a grin at his father who hissed threateningly at his younger son. After Orion declaring him a traitor with a pout he leaned forward and raced his older son to the goal post to hopefully steal the quaffle to make his own points. Regulus turned to the side again scanning the ground this time more carefully knowing now that since the seeker threw the quaffle in the air it signaled the snitch free. The question was where since the small golden winged ball was charmed to start of at different places among the field. Regulus would have to catch the snitch before ten points was made on either goal post from the two chasers. A flicker of gold was spotted zooming around the other goal post that wasn't being tried to score on. Without temptingly looking back to see the progress between the two player positions he fled sideways keeping his eyes on the fluttering gold ball. After many quick turns and 1 small dive the small golden snitch was squirming in Regulus' hand once again making him the winner four out seven times.

"Yes!" Regulus shouted punching the air victoriously.

"DARN!" Sirius yelled darkly after hearing his brother's triumphant yell.

Regulus turned to see his Father holding the Quaffle halfway towards his goal post where Regulus struggled to get the Snitch. Orion smiled "Good job Reg. I was close though it took a while to get the quaffle from your stubborn brother." Sirius grinned smugly at his dad's retreating back and smiled widely at his brother.

"Yeah fastest catch ever little brother." Sirius said thumping his brother on the back roughly smirking.

"Most fun game yet boys. Keep up like this and I might get the Hogwarts sized quidditch equipment faster than your guys 10th birthday as promised!" Orion called out loudly looking up at his sons who were higher as he was nearly on the ground.

The three male Blacks feet touched the soft grass in a silent thud. The two six year olds looked at each other wide eyed then after a second of registering what their father just hinted at the two boys high fived and whooped happily at the sky. They tossed another ball similar to the quaffle across the large backyard to each other talking animatedly remembering something they did funny over at their friend's house last week. Orion shook his head full of dark brown curls amused at his children's quick change of behavior.

The head male of the Black Family walked inside to find Kreacher setting the table on the dining room table while Walburga the Female lead of the house had a thoughtful face as she was test tasting the potatoes that were centered elegantly on the table. She then voiced her thoughts on Kreacher's cooking.

"Kreacher you have cooked the beef superbly when I tried them earlier, but might I add a bit of salt to the potatoes? Oddly the boys and Orion enjoy their potatoes leaning towards the salty side."

"Oh! Kreacher displeases Master and Mistress. Please forgive young Kreacher he is deeply sorry and wishes only the best cooking to the mouths of the Black family. Forgive young Kreacher Mistress please!" Kreacher said mournfully and his right hand was itching towards a butter knife as his left hand tugged viciously at his large pointed left ear.

"Kreacher stop that! You are not in trouble! It's fine. Although you will find yourself in trouble if you ever act like that in front of my two sons who would be overwhelmed and uncertain if they viewed such a display of emotions." Orion said coldly to his sallow skinned house elf.

Walburga turned her shocked wide dark eyes to her husband quickly in surprise as she didn't hear his entrance. Kreacher turned his brown eyes to Orion still sobbing he choked out "ye yes Master Black. Kreacher promises." The house elf who still felt the need to punish himself turned around slowly and headed speedily toward his room sniffing noisily still sobbing "Master is upset oh not good Kreacher must clean house twice as fast to earn my honor and love back."

The room was quiet while Orion made a quick but smart decision. "Kreacher!" He called his voice less sharp. The thin house elf popped by his master's feet looking downward. Orion lifted the very young house elf under his armpits and placed him on a corner table that was behind him, carefully avoiding the handsome lamp that was against the wall. The house elf in question was now looking up curiously at his Master.

"Kreacher..." Orion started softly. "I know you're father passed last year and you are very distressed and being fearful without the usual years of being an assistant elf you will do bad and make yourself work much harder in fear that you will be disowned. But Kreacher listen you are doing impressively you don't need to work so hard and I'm proud to say the best house elf is mine. " Orion paused moving his head downward attempting to look into Kreacher's face but his head was bowed sadly when the name of his father was mentioned. He got on the floor and sat cross legged which looked awkward as the said man was a little over six feet. He smiled contently as he saw the brown eyes again although they still didn't meet his grey ones. I'm sorry you took place as head house elf 3 years early. Your maturity has assured me and I have no doubts for you. Don't punish yourself. If Walburga and I are displeased we will tell you and voice our problems. And punish you accordingly if you have indeed slipped or what not but trust me that is very rare. Do you understand me Kreacher? Kreacher..?" Orion's head tilted trying to find the big brown eyes of his small house elf.

Once the grey and brown eyes met Kreacher exhaled a long breath of air. In less than a second Kreacher's twig-like arms were wrapped around Orion's neck he cried loudly and said hoarsely his voice muffled into Orion's shoulder

"Thank you Master Black. Kreacher is forever sorry for his recent behavior. Kreacher promises to always follow rules given although they are much too nice for a silly orphan house elf."

Orion smiled at his wife over Kreacher's bald head sadly. Walburga's eyes were swimming with unshed tears at her husband's little speech. He stood up with his house elf still in his hands he patted Kreacher's clothed back a little unsurely and his other arm wrapped under Kreacher's small body. After he heard the last sob escape his house elf's mouth he put him down lightly. Orion looked away politely knowing privacy would be needed as he heard Kreacher blow his nose sniff loudly and straighten up and stand more confidently by his master's feet once again.

"Alright now Kreacher finish up the table perhaps give young Regulus and Sirius an extra glass of water they would be dehydrated. After that go to your room. Don't worry about cleaning up dinner today. No it's not punishment I just want you to go to bed early Walburga is leaving early for work and I want you well rested to cook her breakfast. I expect a good dress code by tomorrow no house elf of mine shall dress like an assistant anymore. In the drawing room you will find your father's uniform. You are not receiving clothing single handedly from us. Let's put it this way any clothes you find of your father's you can help yourself." Orion smiled mischievously at the last part. Kreacher's eyes sparkled in acknowledgment of his master's ingenious plan. After a low bow he turned towards the table ready to do as he was commanded.

"Orion what you said was very kind. He really needed those words of encouragement from the head house. After Beastly dies he's felt a strong thirst to prove himself." Said Walburga tonelessly as she added salt to the potatoes glancing at the doorway her house elf exited moments ago.

Orion's back was to his wife and was facing the large back window gazing proudly at his two sons who were playing in the magically lit backyard under the cloudy star filled dark sky cupping lightning bugs in their small hands. After a while Walburga thought he wasn't going to reply but then he finally mumbled just as toneless "Yes poor elf he just needs time to mull things over and properly mourn over his father beastly" He then heard his wife shuffle towards him watching her baby boys protectively. Orion thought for a second then put an arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to his larger body. He turned his head and kissed her left temple. "Such beautiful boys and an even more beautiful mother." He pulled her into a loving embrace now both bodies turned towards each other. Putting his head on top of hers the most simple but most meaningful thing passed his lips almost inaudible "Tojours Pur Love" he whispered. Closing her eyes and letting out a shaky breath Walburga nodded against his chest knowing saying or doing anything else would ruin the rare moment of affection from the Heir and Head of the noble and most ancient house of black.


	3. Chapter 2 A Trip In Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters the credit goes to the queen herself J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money or other methods of payment or profit while writing this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J.K. Rowling.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day at Grimmauld place was not similar to the previous day. Walburga Black indeed went to work early and left with a tummy full of delicious food. (Made by a well-rested uniform- clad house elf named Kreacher) Orion Black woke up not long after his blue eyed wife. He sat in his empty bed pondering of what his lonely day would consist of.

"Well you can always visit Ralph?" Orion said quietly to himself. "Or maybe have a drink in Hogsmeade talking to Mercy, or at the Cauldron chatting it up with young Tom?" Orion snorted at his own words. "That's bloody likely almost as likely as I would go and visit Lestrange Manor and see Lord Lestrange himself and his odd two sons. " Orion sneered at his artistically painted silver and blue swirled ceiling.

Orion left his bed regretting that he promised aged MS. Sharp that the twins visit her 7 year old son before lunch today. He padded to the master bathroom giving an apprise glance to the large grandfather clock that was on the wall across the bed before he entered the loo. He sighed contently while drying his long curly hair after a morning shower as he perched on the marble bathroom counter peering at himself absent mindedly in front of the mirror. 'Well at least there are only a couple gray strands 'he thought inwardly studying his hair in the speculum strictly. He thought once again of what the hell he was going to do while his similar sons were gone while he slicked his hair back lightly with wizard extra strong level 5 hair balm shifting all of the spiral part of his hair to the back the ends falling to his shoulders.

Sighing again, but in confusion he moodily left his room. He greeted Kreacher briefly and commended his handsome uniform as he passed the kitchen. He sat in the large dining chair as he was being served his not so daily morning hot chocolate and not so daily plate filled with a mound of chocolate éclairs and chocolate chip bread, a couple of greasy eggs, 2 slices of toast and a side of banana. He ate his breakfast grinning knowing he can eat graciously without being chastised coldly by his oh so hypocrite "secret" bacon loving wife. Before he can make an even bigger fool of himself in front of the gob smacked portrait that hung on the far wall of his noble looking great great cousin he jumped a foot in the air and yelped five tones higher than his usual voice at the intrusion.

"Good Moorning! Oh Father..? Where's Mother? She went to teach Lucius Malfoy Piano again? Oooh is that chocolate..? I thought Mother made you stop eating that like a year ago? Hey Father why is it bad anyway? Can I have some? Can Reg have some too? It is chocolate right? Hey is there anything else that looks like chocolate that's a food? How about crushed up prunes?" Sirius, his grey eyed son came in the room asked about one hundred questions a second as he approached the large marble topped table and stood at his father's side wide eyed. His spiral haired son never showed morning tired-ness, just like Orion.

"Hey Father… Ahh. Mother's not home, I see by your choice of breakfast. Why were you screeching by the way?" Blue eyed Regulus walked in carefully yawning like mad gazing longingly at the banana's in his father's plate.

"I was _**not**_screeching Reg. But I must admit I am impressed with your quick logic son." Orion said heatedly his cheeks turning unnoticeably pink then looking tenderly into shocked wide blue eyes which lessened. "Sirius runt you know your mother ruled that you speak no questions until you have had a full glass of water" Orion smirked as a blush slowed into his sons youthful cheeks. He then smiled widely as both Black boys rushed to their seats and asked the hushed house elf for a starter glass of water. He watched inaudibly as the two young Black men drank until one belched he gave a grim stare and cleared his throat promptly until the said boy begged for pardon. He tilted his head back watching his off springs past his nose.

"Pop can you answer my questions now?" Sirius said after a few moments of silence. He searched his father's eyes pleadingly.

Orion looked away and secretly grimaced as he saw the surface of his son's thoughts flash. He hated watching his sons be such open books. 'Vulnerable. Weak' he thought bitterly. He hated the queasy feeling he got when he saw other people's foolish open minds. "Being an occlumens has its negatives Ryan that's what grandpa Arcturus stated" he said sourly to himself. Orion then put a stop on his thoughts by making a mental note to make sure he teaches his sons occlumency years later.

"Well Sirius your mother went back to Malfoy Manor as she is still teaching Piano to Lucius. It will be there last lesson to the Malfoy Heir before he returns to Hogwarts when holidays are over. It's early because the Malfoys intend to spend the whole day in Diagon Alley and Knockturn birthday shopping for young Lucius. Your mother does not approve of my slightly childish eating habits because she says I should stomach rich foods not a silly mix up or else when in company I won't eat elegantly as I could be able to. Your other questions were foolish and I refuse to answer." Orion responded giving his son a stern look. "How about breakfast now? KREACHER!" Orion bellowed before a new wave of questions could be asked from the always curious young boys. "Yes I called you get Sirius a chocolate malt milkshake and an egg and bacon sandwich with a little of hash browns. For Regulus I think a banana malt milkshake, bowl of oatmeal and a chocolate muffin. That will be all Kreacher thank you." He winked at his two sons who were gaping staring wildly at their father's mouth not believing what words came out of it.

Sirius and Regulus knew that Orion Black was aware both his sons loved a good heavy meal in the morning like him. They however were shocked that their father, who always had being a good mannered boy a number one priority, just ordered the two juniors a meal similar to every 6 year old boy's dream. To make their perfect breakfast even better their Mum was gone which meant they could eat as graciously as their father would let them. Their food was served in front of them both boys ate slowly savoring each bite and sip. Orion nodded approvingly of their timing and manners he reached for the daily prophet he read articulately at the 4th page mentioning a mysterious death happened last night of a muggle family with the last name Deldir.

Super young Minister Cornelius Fudge mentions that the people were killed by the killing curse however to Minister's everlasting relief all of evidence was removed from the muggle's curious eyes. Who killed the family remains a mystery. Only peculiar thing discovered was that aurors Charles Potter and James Wood (best friends) found a very strong confundus charm on the deceased muggles. The aurors are trying desperately to find out what was concealed and if any wizards reside around the area. Minister fudge believes that defeated dark lord Gellert Grindelwald had left all his notes and some poor curious wizard is toying around. "This alarming curiosity will die down I assure you residents! Nothing will be out and about while I'm Minister."

Slowly putting the paper down Orion glanced at with squinted eyes. He thought darkly of what hexes and curses he would put on that fool Fudge. The man is blind! Even Orion knew something was a little too dark to just be a curious wizard.

"I ought to take that damn bowler hat and shove it…" Orion began to whisper quietly

"Dad?"

"Huh oh yes Sirius?" Orion raised his eyebrows feigning a curious look.

"What time are we going to start doing stuff for the day?"

"What?"

"What are we going to do today?" Regulus asked translating his brother always backward sentences. He rolled his eyes at Sirius when he stuck out his tongue over the tall glass of milkshake.

"Well your mother is going to be gone all day. She has a meeting at Gringotts with those ghastly goblins especially that Fernot bloke is very creepy. Anyway MS. Sharp owled late last night and I promised her you two would go over for lunch, visit Max, and sleep over. AND…" Orion bellowed over the boys happy shouts giving them an unblinking stare that made the twins squirm "I expect best behavior from both of you. Sirius I will be checking your overnight bag for any unnecessary items and your brothers so don't make poor Regulus hide anything." He cupped his hand behind his ear with an eyebrow raised. Regulus nudged Sirius in the ribs harshly and both boys retorted

"Yes Sir. No pranks and good manners." Orion tilted his chin towards his chest both eyebrows raised for more dialogue.

"And we will bring MS. Sharp a gift when we get there." Reg half whispered the last three words in confusion when he didn't hear his brother's voice following his. Sirius was looking at his Dad both curly haired males had mischievous eyes. One in question the other in confirmation.

"What's up your sleeve Pop? I know that look." Sirius asked

"I was thinking since its so early maybe we can spend our day in Diagon Alley, and buy MS. Sharp a house gift. Eh?"

"BE DOWN IN 10 MINUTES" yelled a running Sirius.

"Yeah just about 10 well Sirius might take like 30. Thanks Pa!"Regulus excitedly ran to his room.

"Quickly now scouts! We need to go to Knockturn Alley to so grab your dark cloaks with the hood. "

Orion padded upstairs to his own room laughing at his son's behavior. He looked into his large closet wishing his wife was here to pick his outfit. Shrugging he quickly changed into khaki trousers and a long sleeve dark grey dress shirt with a black bowtie and vest. He then put on a long dark grey cloak fastening the cloak around the neck he went downstairs. He found Regulus in khaki trousers, a navy blue button up long sleeve shirt, and a black vest layered over everything was a long black cloak. The eldest Black hid a smirk as he saw an odd neon blue bowtie enchanted with sleeping unicorns tied neatly at the collar of his son's dress shirt. Regulus always loved a peculiar bowtie with each outfit. Orion sucked in his pride as he kneeled down so his son could fix his bowtie properly. Sirius noisily came in the room with khaki trousers, a black button up long sleeve shirt and a thin silk silver vest with a striped silver and white tie. All three wearing black dragon hide boots and similar pocket watch chain dangling from their pockets. The two youngest black males took turns looking into the long mirror next to the fireplace adjusting their clothes clumsily while the elder one placed warming charms over the boys knowing there was still a little of morning frost in London in the beginning of January.

"I will floo first to make sure you runts don't run off. Then you two just floo together you are small enough. Sirius are you listening?"

"Ahh…. Ice cream… Oh! Yea sure thing Pop. You go first."

15 minutes later father and two sons were found strolling through the quite plaza like place of Diagon Alley. Regulus and Sirius both were holding small foam cups of hot chocolate. Orion left the pair sitting on a bench while Orion quickly bought a new small cauldron at the apothecary along with a handful of ingredients so he can brew a couple of medicine potions. They entered a large shop that was covered in pink and purple walls. A man about 20 years old dressed matching the store walls walked over he would have made Merlin himself put his eyebrows past his hairline. He grinned at calm Orion who was used to Mr. Kaden's wardrobe.

"Hullo Lord Black. Pleasure to see as always along with young RegNeg

And cheery Siri. How are you two fine gents?"

"Very well sir thank you Mr. Kaden" Sirius said giggling at his nickname and hugging Mr. Kaden.

"I'm good sir I hope you are too?" Regulus asked hugging the short colorful wizard.

"Ah Reg, Siri you two always the polite ones. I'm doing fantastic thank you. I have a new type of flower its petals are solid gold. Just over there in my office go take a peak kiddos" He said releasing the duo pointing to a open door in the back of the room. He turned to Orion who was watching his kids go hastily" Looking for something for the misses' sir?"

"Not today I have to admit." Orion looked around at the colorful flowers surrounding him. He looked into Mr. Kaden's face smiling. "How are you young Kolfer? How's your niece Menelity?"

"All is good Sir. My big brother got his hands full brat just turned 14. I still love her. Its fun being godfather when there young but now it's like they don't love you anymore" Kolfer let out a chuckle." Enough of me though. How's the family?"

"Terrific, thank you. The boys will be going back to Primary school next month. They are going to spend a couple days at widowed MS. Sharp's house with Max. Which is why I'm here I'm looking for a beautiful bouquet for Juliana and I would love your tasteful eye."

Kolfer bowed his head blushing slightly in thanks and led Orion to a cart filled with different potted plants. They each started to sort through picking a flower every couple of minutes slowly forming a big bouquet. Orion didn't mind that young Kolfer was doing most of the picking and Orion was nodding vigorously listening to why each flower was perfect in their own way. If Orion was disinterested it was very hard to tell. They finally finished having a bouquet filled with over 30 flowers. While Orion stared in awe at the large floral collection, Kolfer fetched the two boys who were in his office talking to a portrait of Emalia Everett. The trio left 'Emalia's everything Floral' with a cheerful goodbye. Orion gave a wicked smirk to anyone who glanced at him twice while he was holding the first part of their gift for MS. Sharp in his hands. Their next stop was too the sweet shop Orion almost dropped the flowers in surprise when both boys squealed when they saw the entrance to 'Chuck's Chocolate Bucket' glaring he shrunk the flowers placed them inside a small pretty box and put them in his pocket. He waved a dismissal at the boys whose eyes were boring into his questioningly.

They ran off and joined a group of kids who were surrounding a small plump elder lady. She had short brown hair and kind round hazel eyes. She was handing out samples of the newest recipe for fruit drops. Judging by her uniform Regulus guessed she worked there. He looked at her warily then popped the blueberry flavored drop in his mouth. Regulus heard the same small 'plop' noise and knew his brother popped one in his mouth as well. Sirius turned his head to hide his face scrunching in dislike. He then turned to an aisle in the back filled with cluster bars. Regulus walked away avoiding eye contact hoping the worker won't notice any signs of dislike. He was soon once again at his brother's side. He went to go peak at the next aisle while keeping his brother in view but bumped into someone.

"DO WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING! You BRAT!"

"I'm sorry. I was just ch che checking the bubblegum aisle. I j j just didn't pay attention. Please forgive me...Wait! Hang on a second…. mother?" Regulus became pale and open mouthed. His brain was reeling a mile a minute.

"NO WAY!" Bellowed Sirius who was next to Regulus since he heard yelling. His face contorted into the same expression as Regulus. "MOTHER WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Walburga..?" whispered a new voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jo. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks To

Croonsgirl

erythra-selena

crystal3108.

For following me. It made me go crazy with happyness 3


	4. Chapter 3 Poor Orion

I do not own Harry Potter. I am not making money or any other sort of profits from making these stories. All ownership and etc goes to the queen herself J.K Rowling!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jo. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sirius, and Regulus please go talk to Mr. Klaven he would love to talk to you guys. Here is 5 galleons each use wisely." Orion handed a couple of galleons into Regulus' open hand knowing his logical son would split it evenly. He looked into his son's eyes. He looked into the beautiful blue eyes with a sad look. Only both of his boys could sooth his anger right now. He didn't care if he was being too dramatic right now and looked too 'gushy' for a pure blood. Without a care he gathered his sons in his arms briefly looking into Sirius' identical grey eyes. He felt his temper fighting in his insides wanting to escape and be rash. He planted a kiss on each non-straight haired child's head. The boiling cauldron was slightly steaming off inside his belly, as he shot a dirty look at the person causing the flame and left to walk his son's to the front to chat with the manger that was fond of his twins. Mr. Klaven's words made Orion clench the pretty box in his hand nearly cracking it.

"No problem Mr. Black I will keep an eye on the young lords" he started grinning showing a pair of slightly uneven but white teeth. "But be wary sir a couple of my young customers told me in the last couple of rows by the bubble gum there is a over affectionate couple." The old man gave Orion a wink chuckling. "I meant to get rid of them myself but I've been busy up here it's busy over the holidays. The bloody parents keep..."

He walked back before the man could keep rambling counting very very slowly in his head. He knew the anger causer was still there probably still pale and trembling. Although there was a swear word before each digit, he found the cauldron just steaming no longer boiling and licking the line between anger and rage dangerously. He recited every Latin phrase as the only distraction he knew while the memory, still fresh in his mind leapt back in his conscious making the cauldron's heat increase a tenth fold and flame double in intensity. Every curse word he ever heard his grandfather utter when he too was angry passed his lips quietly uncontrollably.

He didn't stop and snap back into consciousness until a middle aged lady gasped and muttering something of being offended. Orion closed his eyes and opened his mouth ready to turn around and apologize but he found the offended stranger was already gone. He then realized he wasn't walking towards the back but in a couple aisles away gripping painfully at one of the many candy filled shelves. He planned on approaching his wife and asking her why she was tangled into the arms of Rabastan Lestrange. He was going to ask why was she in the arms and practically shagging on the wall there and then with the man who was brothers with the lunatic Rango Lestrange. He was ready to shake her by her shoulders and ask her with a hurt thick voice why was she not in gringotts but instead was embracing the uncle of young Rodolphus Lestrange and his namesake (named after the uncle) Rabastan Lestrange. His emotions were so heavy Orion felt heavy in general. He stood in the aisle and looked blankly into a jar full of chocolate covered nuts. He had a inner debate his head on what to do. All his plans on furiously questioning his wife was gone. He knew he couldn't go back into that aisle. Not while the scene of his wife tangled into another man's arms was still fresh in his mind. Orion walked back to where his sons were. He apologized and thanked Mr. Klaven payed him for the sweets his son's picked and left home. While Regulus and Sirius packed up their stuff in their room Orion was writing a couple letters.

_**Walburga Blac… I mean Lestrange.. Eh?,**_

_**Come to me when you want to discuss things. You will receive a couple of letters from Gringotts within this week. Don't bother trying to come to the house I took of your signature. Any protests we can take this to the Minister of Magic himself. **_

_** -Orion Elizio Black**_

_** Gringotts Bank, Sir Fernot, Office 15**_

_**Sorry for this surprise Sir Fernot but I must schedule an appointment as quickly as possible to withdraw my wife from my vault, since Her and I will be getting a divorce very soon. And also my son Regulus would love to see you again.**_

_** Forever in your favors**_

_** -Lord O. E. Black**_

_** Abraxus Malfoy**_

_**Hello Lord Malfoy I certainly hope you are doing swell. A Happy Early Birthday to young Lucius. I hope Walburga brought him the gift the boys picked out for the little guy. Which is why I am contacting you. Well Walburga will not be able to give our little Luke lessons anymore since she is no longer a Black at least very soon she won't be. She prefers to have her tongue down the pureblood bachelor's mouth Mr. Lestrange younger brother of Lord Lestrange. Best Holidays to you Lord Malfoy. I heard Francine Geldof is a superb teacher by the way. Widowed and old she might be but very strict. **_

_** Sorry for the trouble**_

_** -Lord O. E. Black**_

"Father. Are you feeling okay do you want us to stay and take care of you?"

"Yeah Pops you're looking kind of well. Off"

"Oh! No no no boys I am completely fine just there will be a lot of work that will need to be done. Now tikes listen carefully…" Orion bent down and looked into a pair of similar grey eyes and painfully reminding blue ones. " I will be very busy with work and what not so you will stay at your friend's house for maybe a week but I promise no more than that. Alright?"

Both young Black boys nodded and stared at each other confused over their dad's head as he checked his wristwatch.

"Alright I have the gift for MS. Sharp. And some chocolate. You will floo there. Greet her. Give her the gifts and the usual respectful greeting you give to a lady. Bye boys I will leave you with Gunther I packed his treats already…. I love you!" Orion spoke his last words to flames as both boys left quickly through the floo with a grey and brown owl perched on Sirius' shoulder. Orion gave a sad look to the empty fireplace and quickly went to his study to finish the owls he was writing. He sent them off on Darius his eagle messenger bird. Although the bird had a ugly squashed face since he was a mixed breed but his wings and feathers were gorgeous. Orion inwardly complemented the jet-black eagle as he flew into the bright sky.

"Oh… Merlin's Fucking Beard. My head hurts." Orion summoned a headache potion and placed it in his pocket. He walked towards the living room. He sat on the large armchair sighing. He downed the potion in one gulp. " Kreacher." he croaked tiredly " Yes can you get me a glass of water and my nauseous chews. " excellent! Thank You Kreacher." He popped in the powdery chew tablet in his mouth chewing furiously trying to dissolve the medicated candy as fast as possible. He pulled his hand through his hair flinching as his wild hair was always filled with knots. He let both eyelids droop covering his vision his thoughts becoming too much for him to keep both eyes open.

Going randomly into his thoughts at the moment Orion was trying to let himself think why his wife even cheated on him. He felt insecure as he started to analyze himself he thought maybe if he cut his hair or kept it groomed, if he was more affectionate, maybe if Orion tried to listen to her and teach the boys more of being a pureblood he could've prevented the actions of his wife . He continued thinking more keenly maybe it was his height maybe he was too tall for her, possibly if he stopped being so focused and more laid back. Maybe he couldn't please her the way Ramon Fucking Lestrange couldn't. Orion felt his neck burn in self-consciousness.

"I need to meditate" Orion rose of the couch slowly testing his vertigo after a stretch he felt more steady. He had not checked his occlumency walls or put up a good shield since he permanently resided in number 12 Grimmauld Place. He thought of all the calming techniques he would need to do as he started to walk into his family lounge room upstairs next the drawing room. He studied the large lush furniture filled room with an uncertain eye. He made a weird noise from his teeth when he found the thing he was looking for. He walked over to the large wooden chest against the wall behind the couch. He opened the lid quickly taking out a large rolled up mat. Orion unrolled the rubber mat across the smooth polished floor. Pulling out his wand he transfigured his layered outfit to a grey t-shirt and black athletic shorts. Barefoot he sat awkwardly on the mat his back slumped uncomfortably. Orion grazed his brain on what relaxing exercises he was taught from his grandfather.

After 1 hour of putting his mind in a complete placid haze of nothingness and serenity. He felt ready to start entering his mind. He checked to see if his 24/7 emotion shield was up. He in his mind at least nodded approvingly. He started to go through his wall of thoughts slowly so he wouldn't exert himself. He struggled a little with controlling it but soon he was able to switch it on and off easily. He went through his thought barrier making sure that every layer of protectiveness was there and there were no hidden entrances that an intruder can find. Orion was so into his psyche he didn't feel the sweat forming all over his body in concentration. He went back to his emotion shield doing the same analysis. He felt satisfied and started to approach the most complicated part of his occlumency-protected mind his memories. Orion felt him wander into a room that was dark with only little moonlight from a shattered window in the ceiling. The moonlight shone into the center of the room and in the center on the floor was an old battered trunk. Orion saw his slightly transparent body stride across the room and unclick the locks. He swallowed heavily ready to approach the defense mechanism he set up himself for whenever this trunk was opened. With trembling hands he slowly began to lift the barely stable lid. Within seconds he saw memories of a grizzly bear being decapitated then ripped open in half a shadow of a unknown man lunging hungrily at the organs indulging himself and Orion closed his eyes earnestly knowing next the savage holds the heart of the once living nature animal in the air victoriously then ate the soul of the bear as though it was a 5 star meal. Orion felt his stomach tighten as he saw the next memory displaying etching into his skull he saw a dark and heavily shadowed room then from a location unknown a dim bluish light flickers on. Upon the floor was a young beautiful woman that Orion picked which he knew would make an intruder curious and inspect the striking female. Orion however stood as far as possible from the interesting lady sitting on the floor. She turned her breath taking face towards the small immobile bundle of blankets that was on the floor in front of her. The girl then started to chant madly about how the baby was dead that it stopped breathing and she needed to call Jack while tears were streaming down her pale cheeks she adjusted the baby and the left side of the face was revealed to be pure white and pasty looking and on the right side the skin slowly was decaying revealing a fragile cheekbone and a horrid empty eye socket. The baby appeared to have been dead for a while now. The young woman with a face of a goddess looked up into the room blankly then her mouth twitched and Orion lunged towards the floor cupping his ears with his hands protecting his hearing from the achingly loud blare that came from her small plump lips.

He rose from the sickly looking carpet slowly and with a grin he waited happily knowing his creative memories were finished. He couldn't help but feel smug about how his 19-year-old self arranged the fearful defense mechanism for any infiltrator. He shook himself back into consolidation and searched through the first layer of memories that were nothing too special. He started to barricade the simple memories with an easy wall. He re-strengthened stronger and stronger as more excessive and meaningful the memories got. Orion's brain complained in exhaustion and then ached in confusion as it stopped abruptly when something foreign was in a UN known section. Orion mentally circled around the section curiously like a cat circling its prey. He went towards it slowly waiting to feel the wards and trying to sense someone else's signature and not his own. He pushed it aside easily then tackled the barrier his brain screaming in protest from strength required. Orion toyed with the barrier experimentally. Then with all his might he attacked the barrier with unbreakable motivation. Seconds later bits and pieces of unrecognizable memories burst into his vision each scene flashed by so fast Orion could barely glance at a single one.

A compelling and powerful pain broke out of Orion's brain. The blinding pain made Orion's conscious soar back into his body that was curled up in a tight ball on the mat sweating excessively. Gasping for air wildly his bloodshot eyes snapped open he uncurled and laid flat on his stomach still panting as though it will be his last breath. He pushed of the ground with his shaky arms weakly. Fighting for a while with the strength in his arms he collapsed back on the floor. Turning on his side Orion closed his eyes as the sweat stung them the action caused a brand new rush of nausea. Orion felt his throbbing brain hum coaxing him into a senseless darkness. With the shred of energy he had Orion whispered almost inaudible

"Elizabeth…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jo. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for any errors

Thank you

Bells Love Jazz

for following :)


End file.
